In fuel injection systems, various devices associated with the fuel system may cause pressure waves in the form of pulses to propagate through the fuel system. The pressure waves can be particularly acute within fuel rails of the fuel system. Fluctuations in the pressure within the fuel rail can disrupt the accurate metering of fuel by the fuel injectors. Inaccurate metering of the fuel adversely affects the performance of the engine in that the desired amount of metered fuel will vary with the amount of pressure within the fuel rail. Pressure pulsations within the fuel rail can also cause undesirable noise.
It is known to utilize a damper disposed within the fuel rail to effectively minimize or dampen the pressure pulsations created by the fuel injectors. To form a conventional damper, a ribbon of metal is rolled into a circular tube and welded along the longitudinal seam. After the longitudinal seam is in place, the metallic tube is shaped into an oval or rectangle, cut to the desired length and the ends are sealed by laser or conventional welding. In order to properly secure the damper in place within the fuel rail, wire support members must be attached to the damper. The wire supports are preferably made from stainless steel wire and must be cut to the proper length and shaped before attachment. Finally, the wire support members are clipped or welded onto the flattened ends of the tube. The manufacturing of the damper requires additional steps, making such dampers labor intensive and relatively expensive.